


the art (or lack) of subtlety

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Sister!Reader, You heard me, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: you and robin have been dating for awhile but aren’t public, but steve thinks he knows what’s up.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You, Steve Harrington & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	the art (or lack) of subtlety

Steve was far from the judgmental, asshole brother you had years ago. He wasn’t the same one who beat up Byers, and he wasn’t the same one who would use gay slurs. Even though the two of you drifted apart, you slowly found your way back together. It had started small, with you two enjoying a silent breakfast together, to him also driving with you. Then, as soon as he was hired at Scoops Ahoy, you were there every day. Not only to annoy your brother and eat ice cream, but to admire Robin. 

Of course, Steve didn’t know, he knew you two were best friends from high school, but not the lesbian thing. He didn’t know about how the ‘study sessions’ you two had together were never focused on the actual material. And there were whispers, as there always are in a small town, about the two girls who seem just a little to close. But he paid no attention to them, they were rumors after all, and as far as he could tell, you two were just gal pals. 

You couldn’t deny that you were afraid of what would happen if everyone found out, if Steve found out. You would be annexed from everything and anything in Hawkins, and so would Robin! But how would Steve react, you’re sure that he would kick you out if your parents didn’t first. This could mean you lose your best friend, and your brother. 

“Hey, guys!” you approached the counter at the ice cream shop, where a grumpy looking Steve resided, and a now gleeful Robin stood. 

“Ahoy,” he muttered, “Tell me again why I got this job?” 

“‘Cause you need money, dingus.” she turned her head to you and eyed you up and down, subtly, “and so do I, I definitely didn’t choose it because of my coworker.”

“Ouch,” Steve placed his hand on his heart and leaned back in fake heartbreak. 

“I chose it ‘cause of his hot sister,” 

You smirked at her, “Damn right, I’m the hot one of the family now.” 

“Now? You always were.” 

“Guys, I’m right here, settle down.” he pointed between the two of you. “Plus, Robin, the other night Y/N went over to a boys house. So back off.” 

She stifled a laugh knowing that the ‘boys’ house you went to was hers. “Huh, okay you got me there. But, I think Harrington, that you should ask Y/N what boys house she went too.” 

You shot a glare at Robin, “Um, Robin, I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“Y/N, who’s house were you at?” 

“Fine, I was actually at the library, but you tell me to get out more.” Robin’s mouth fell open, she really didn’t know what you’d say. 

Steve raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Okay, you’re off the hook.” 

~~~

Steve Harrington wasn’t entirely an idiot. He was quite observant, and even though he didn’t like to give into rumors, there was something that rang true. He had never seen you look so happy with someone, and that someone was Robin. The way she had made fun of you, how she called you out. It wasn’t platonic. He had seen the way you looked at each other, and he was happy for both of you. But it wasn’t his place to out you two. 

So he subtly, began dropping hints. Or what he thought was subtle. 

“Uh, hey Robin.” he wrung his hands out in front of himself, a sure sign he was nervous. 

“Hello, what do you want on this fine summer day?” she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Are you, you know, going out with anyone?”

Her head shot up, and Robin looked him in the eye, “Why are you asking? You wanna ask me out?” 

“No!” Steve rushed out, “I mean, I was just wondering, but no.” 

Robin narrowed her eyes at him, she was smarter, “Okay, my break ends in ten minutes so get out.” 

“You got it.” 

~~~

“Y/N!” Steve yelled up the stairs, “If you want to catch a ride with me hurry your ass up!”

After no response from you, he trudged up the stairs and knocked on your door, “Y/N! Come on!” 

You swung open the door open grumpily, “I don’t need a ride.” 

His face fell, “What? Who’s giving you a ride?” 

“Robin’s picking me up.” you stated simply. You were done with the dodging of the fact that you two were together. 

“What? You mean-” the doorbell cut off your dumbfounded brother. 

“That’s her!” you bolted downstairs with Steve stumbling behind you. Robin was shocked by Steve standing behind you. 

“I thought you said he’d be gone?” 

You shrugged, “You ready, baby?” 

“Baby? What?!” Steve stood shocked at the girls in front of him. 

You rolled your eyes at his idiocracy, and smiled at your girlfriend, and swiftly you stepped forward and kissed her square on the lips. Once you pulled away, the color on Robin’s cheeks matched her dark red lipstick. 

“Okay! When did this happen?”


End file.
